


Jealousy wilts the Daisy

by LemonTreeBears



Series: S.H.I.E.L.D. in the making [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3, Daddy Phil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealous little Daisy, Jealousy, Littles, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Parent Melinda May, Spies & Secret Agents, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: A short story on Daisy's jealousy getting the best of her





	Jealousy wilts the Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story idea I had for Daisy as I just re-watched season 3 episode 4

Phil: I think the conspiracy nut in you had a few too many lattes this morning…

Daisy: I did have a latte, it was a double. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were defending the ATCU! Or the dragon lady…

Phil: I assume you mean Rosalind?

Daisy:There’s that first-name thing again it's a dead giveaway. I mean, don't feel bad, she’s sharp, attractive, head of a big, shady organisation. 

Phil: I don’t like where this is going… 

Daisy: You think I do!? She speaks as she grumpily crosses her arms and slouches deeper into her seat. 

“What’s gotten into you, you’ve been grouchy ever since May left and Simmons tells me that you’ve been avoiding little time like it’s the plague. Are you alright? You know it’s not healthy to keep avoiding and pushing it down like that.” Coulson rises from his chair to extend a comforting touch to his young agent. His expression softens. “I know it’s been hard since May left, but she’s back now, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Daisy pulled her knees in close to her chest, wrapped her arms around herself and let out a displeased sigh. 

“Daisy… Daisy honey?” Phil kneeled on the floor in front of his little girl. He took a moment to run his play through his head before making the situation worse.  
“Daisy, sweetheart, I know during this time that mama was gone, I’ve neglected you and you’re feelings. I… we all have been having a hard time accepting it. I've lost my left hand in the fight and when your mama left for vacation and didn’t come came, I lost my right hand too, now I know how hard you’ve tried to be a big girl for me and sometimes its tough, but…” 

Daisy cut him off right there with a scream. “I HAD TO BE A BIG GIRL! I HAD TO! BECAUSE YOU DONT LOVE ME NO MORE AND MAMA LEFT AND YOU LIKE HER MORE! THEN DADDY WONT COME BACK AND YOU’LL LEAVE TOO AND IMMA ‘LONE AGAIN! I HATE YOU!” The young agent wailed before the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. as she pointed at the profile photo of Rosalind Price floating on the big screen projected in the office. 

Director Daddy was left in shock. Jaw dropped. He’d never seen his little girl so upset and so filled with worry and un-spoken jealousy. He was taken aback by how she could’ve noticed his playful banter with the ATCU ‘dragon lady’. But with a slight shake of the head he snapped himself out of the phase. He pushed himself up from his position on the floor and went to retrieve his baby girl’s favourite Lola-inspired pacifier from his drawer before he reclaimed his seat on the ground. He reached up to where the latter curled and swiftly returned her into his embrace. He presented her with the pacifier to which she accepted without fuss, to which daddy took as a sign to continue. 

He rubbed comforting circles on her back to soothe her cries, and when her cries diminished to tearful hiccups, he proceeded. 

“Daisy, sweetheart, daddy is so very sorry that he made you feel this way. I never knew this matter caused you so much frustration and I’m sorry. But I want you to know that Rosalind -Sigh let out a sigh- is not ever going to replace your mama, and she’ll never take daddy away from you. I’ll never leave you, not by choice. Daisy, you mean the world to me and I would never want to see you so upset, but I’d just wish you would’ve told me before anything. Daddy’s here for you sweetheart. Rosalind, ahem sorry, Dragon Lady -that earned him a giggle- is just a work partner. To protect you and all your friends, we dont have much of a choice right now, I hope you can understand that. But if I ever had a choice, I’d never put you in harms way. Do you understand?”

Daisy looked up beyond her daddy’s scruffy chin and nodded. She reached up a hand to gently pat his cheek and whispered behind her paci “I sorry daddy I love you.” 

Director Daddy looked deeply into his baby’s eyes and with a kiss on the forehead whispered back “I love you too. Forever and always. To the moon and back” 

To which Daisy chimed in and together they sung “Literally”


End file.
